The conventional hammer is composed of a head and a had which are fastened together intimately. The head is provided with a tetragonal or round hole while the handle is provided with one end of tetragonal or round construction and having a tapered sectional area for fitting forcibly into the tetragonal or round hole of the head. The handle is generally made of wood or fiber reinforced plastic composite material. Such a conventional hammer as described above is defective in design in that the head and the handle are vulnerable to becoming loosened after a prolonged use of the hammer. A gooseneck head of the hammer is potentially hazardous to the safely of the persons and the instruments at the work place.
With a view to overcoming the drawback of the conventional hammer described above, the conventional hammer is further provided with a wedge, which is forced into the tetragonal or round hole of the head after the tetragonal or round end of the handle is fitted into the hole. The use of the wedge as a means to reinforce the fastening of the head with the handle can only delay the onset when the head and the handle of the hammer become loosened. In other words, such a band aid approach to the remedy of the problem does not remedy the purpose of overcoming the aforementioned drawback of the conventional hammer. In addition, the use of the wedge to reinforce the fastening of the head with the handle can inevitably result in a substantial increase in the overall cost of making the hammer.
A further attempt was made to improve the situation described above by providing the hammer with a metal head and a handle, which are made integrally at the time when tile metal head is forged. The handle is formed integrally with tile head in a manner such that the handle is perpendicular to the inner side surface of the metal head. The handle is covered with a shock-absorbing casing of rubber for mitigating the shock generated by the pounding of the head. It is readily apparent that such a forged hammer as described above has successfully solved the problem of the conventional hammer; nevertheless the forged hammer with the integrally-made head and handle can not be made easily and economically. In addition, the shock wave generated by the pounding of the head of the forged hammer can turn out at times to be almost unbearable to the hand of a person holding the hammer. There is still another conventional hammer, which is composed of a metal handle having a forked end riveted to a metal head. The metal handle is covered with shock-absorbing casing of rubber. However, the rubber casing is not effective inn mitigating the shock generated by the pounding of tile head. In addition, the manufacture of this conventional hammer is not cost effective.